psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Fallen
Fallen - ending anime Psycho-Pass 2 i Sinners of the System Case 1. Piosenka została wykonana przez zespół EGOIST, który już wcześniej odpowiadał za dwa openingi i ending do serii. Utwór został wydany w 2014 roku. Odcinki # Szale sprawiedliwości # Przerażająca niewiadoma # Diabelski dowód # Zbawienie przed egzekucją # Niezakazane gry # Ludzie, którzy pierwsi rzucili kamieniem # Niewykrywalne dzieci # Poczęcie wyroczni # Paradoks wszechmocy # Mierząc duszę # What color? Tekst Wersja TV Kanji= All is calm All is bright 囁く天使は堕ちて 優しく食むわ　あなたの全てを It's my guilty 気づく 目を見開いてる 仄青い混凝土 冷たく私を Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその体で 吐き出したその生命－いのち－は まだ形を残しているわ 紅く鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for ね 私を愛して 離さないから |-| Rōmaji= All is calm, all is bright sasayaku tenshi wa ochite yasashiku hamu wa anata no subete wo It's my guilty kizuku me wo mihiraiteru hono aoi Concrete tsumetaku watashi wo Call my name and give me a kiss soshite dakishimete anata no inai sono karada de hakidashita sono inochi wa mada katachi wo nokoshiteiru wa akaku azayaka na eien ga miete tonari de sore wa utaidasu What was I born for ne watashi wo aishite hanasanai kara Pełna wersja Kanji= Only the criminal is right ささやく天使は墜ちて やさしく食むわ　あなたのすべてを It’s my guilty 気付く　目を見開いてる 仄青いコンクリート　 冷たく私を Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその体で 吐き出したその命は　 まだ形を残しているわ 紅く 鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌い出す What was I born for? ねえ　わたしを愛して 離さないから 焼け付くような渇き 癒されず　啜る 緋色に染まって 私を嘲笑うこの手 やがて音も聞こえない 息を潜めたの その目の涙に Call my name and give me a kiss まだ引き返せるの 血も臭わないその身体で 剥離したそのガラスを 潰して滴るまま飲み込んで 鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for? ねえ　私を愛してくれると言うの？ そうだ　 私を呼ぶたび　答える本能に この身をゆだねて Call my name and give me a kiss そして抱きしめて あなたのいないその身体で 欠片になるまで愛して 吐き出したその命は まだ形を残しているわ　紅く 鮮やかな永遠が見えて 隣でそれは歌いだす What was I born for? ねえ　私を愛して 満たされるまで 私の全てが綻ぶまで |-| Rōmaji= Only the criminal is right Sasayaku tenshi wa ochite Yasashiku hamu wa anata no subete wo It’s my guilty Kiduku me wo mihiraiteru Honoaoi konkuriito Tsumetaku watashi wo Call my name and give me a kiss Soshite dakishimete Anata no inai sono karada de Hakidashita sono inochi wa Mada katachi wo nokoshite iru wa akaku Azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu "What was I born for?" Nee watashi wo aishite Hanasanai kara Yaketsuku you na kawaki Iyasarezu susuru Hiiro ni somatte Watashi wo azawarau Kono te Yagate oto mo kikoenai Iki wo hisometa no Sono me no namida ni Call my name and give me a kiss Mada hikikaeseru no Chi mo niowanai sono karada de Hakuri shita sono garasu wo Tsubushite shitataru mama nomikonde Azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu What was I born for? Nee watashi wo aishite kureru to iu no? Souda watashi wo yobutabi Kotaeru honnou ni Kono mi wo yudanete Call my name and give me a kiss Soshite dakishimete Anata no inai sono karada de Kakera ni naru made aishite Hakidashita sono inochi wa Mada katachi wo nokoshite iru wa akaku Azayaka na eien ga miete Tonari de sore wa utaidasu "What was I born for?" Nee watashi wo aishite Mitasareru made Watashi no subete ga hokorobu made Wersje PSYCHO-PASS 2 Official Ending – “Fallen” by Egoist|Wersja TV Psycho Pass 2 Ending 1 - Fallen EGOIST lyrics|Pełna wersja Kategoria:Endingi Kategoria:Muzyka en:Fallen